


Unsolicitied Modifications

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Female Mercury, Genderswap, Male to Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby is trying to convince Mercury to let her modify her legs without telling her what she plans to change.





	Unsolicitied Modifications

"Pleeeeeeeease Mer, I thought you loved me?"

Mercury was currently sitting on their couch watching television and doing her best to ignore her pleading girlfriend. She wasn't even sure what channel she was on right now, she was just channel surfing and hopping that Ruby would take the hint and drop her request. Ruby had been trying to convince Mercury to allow her to, "upgrade", her prosthetic legs. Normally she wouldn't mind Ruby working on her legs, in fact the two of them had already made some pretty cool adjustment including an hidden switchblade that was stored in the front of her robot boots. The problem with this request was that Ruby wanted to keep her plans for her legs a secret and not telling her until she was finished with her legs. While Mercury loved her girlfriend, she didn't need Ruby to try to force a rocket launcher into her legs. 

"Meeeerrrrr, address meeeee!" Ruby crawled into Mercury's lap. Mercury finally stopped her channel surfing and looked down at the girl in her lap. 

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for my legs?" Ruby just pouted at her stubborn girlfriend.

"I told you it would be a surprise, and a surprise it will rema-" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Mercury got up from the couch and Ruby ended up landing on the floor with an unceremonious thud. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND MY VISON AND LET ME WORK ON YOU LEGS IN SECRET??!!" mercury just gave the pestering girl a blank stare.

"I can't understand your vision if you refuse to share it with me." Ruby just stuck her tounge out at her. Mercury just sighed in response to her girlfriends immature gesture. "Look Ruby-" Mercury pointed at her legs, "These things aren't just my weapons. They are my Leeeeegs. Unlike your scythe-" "SHE HAS A NAME AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Ruby shouted at the disrespectful girl. Mercury didn't even bother responding to her insane outburst. "I don't only pull out my legs when I need to slaughter a horde of Grimm, or dismember some poor sap who got in your way." Ruby just put on her best puppy dog eyes and crawled over to her stubborn girlfriend. "Really? Your going to play that card?" Mercury said as she did her best to avoid her girlfriends deadly glare. She could hear her smaller girlfriend making pitiful whines below her. She still refused to look down at her. "Please Mercury. Don't you trust me?" Mercury was starting to falter to her girlfriends tenacious pleading. She finally made the mistake of looking at her girlfriends pathetic face. Mercury let out an exhausted sigh as she made her way back to the couch while her girlfriend was hanging off her legs. Once she managed to sit down, Ruby got up on her hands and knees and placed her chin on her thighs. Mercury just sighed again. "You aren't going to drop this until you win aren't you?" Ruby just kept up her pleading face. "Fine, I'll let you do whatever asinine thing you want to my legs." Ruby's eyes lit up from her girlfriends answer. "However, you are going to owe me a favor and if you plan on keeping your plans for my legs a secret then I get to keep my favor a secret." Ruby's excited face faded a little as she pondered on whether she should accept her girlfriends terms. She got up from her hands and knees and walked around the room for a little while she was considering her girlfriends ultimatum. Then after a minute of pondering, she ran out of the room and returned with a wheel chair. "You got a deal missy." Ruby patted the seat of the chair, "Now get your butt in this chair." Mercury just stared at the chair and meandered over and followed her girlfriends instructions. "I promise you won't regret this" Ruby said with a cheerful tone. Mercury just sighed as she settled into the chair provided by Ruby. "Yeah we'll see. Where did you get this wheel chair?" Ruby just pat her concerned girlfriend on the head as she wheeled her out of the room. "It's not like you can just spend the next few days chilling in one spot." Ruby said as she happily rolled her out of the room. Ruby had been working on Mercury's legs for about two whole days now. Mercury spent has been spending the two days reading comics in their room and watching television in their living room. She used the wheel chair to move around their house. Luckily for her Ruby was around whenever she needed to move up and down the stairs. Ruby didn't mind hoisting the legless girl up and down their house, after all she was the reason why she didn't have access to her legs. Ruby couldn't let her see what she was doing to her legs, so Mercury didn't have access to her legs at all the whole time she was working on them. It was now early morning on the third day of being confined to a wheel chair for Mercury, she was currently in their room reading comics on their bed. She the sound of someone walking to their room and then knock on their door. "Mer, it's me." Ruby called out from the hallway. "Can I come in? I got a surprise for youuu." Mercury just rolled her eyes and put her comic down. "Of course you can Rubes." The door opened and Ruby walked in with an object wrapped in a tarp. Mercury just blankly stared at the unidentifiable object in her hands. "Are those my legs your holding?" Ruby didn't answer the question she just smiled excitadley as she threw off the tarp and revealed Mercury's new and improved legs.

Mercury was shocked to see what Ruby had done to her legs. Her, "shoes", as Ruby loved to call them had been replaced from their original combat boot type to resemble a pair of combat pumps. When she first got her legs Mercury really didn't have the luxury of picking a more feminine model for her so she had to settle for the legs she has been using. Her prosthetics had always made her feel more masculine than she would have liked so the change from boots to pumps was a welcoming sight. Ruby walked and offered the stunned girl her legs.

"Is it okay if I put them on?" Mercury just moved to the edge of the bed so that Ruby had a more accessible angel to reinstall her legs. Once Ruby had finished fastening on her legs, Mercury shooed her away from her. Once Ruby gave her a suitable amount of space, Mercury jumped from the bed and onto her new feet. Unfortunately she hadn't been accustomed to walking around on elevated shoes, and as a result fell right onto her butt after she tried to take a step forward. Ruby covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her snickering at her fallen girlfriend. However she didn't do a good job of hiding her laughter and her girlfriend looked up at her from the floor. "I'm sorry Mer, but do you at least like what I did to your legs?" Ruby said as she made her way over to her girlfriend so that she could help her up from the floor.

"Yeah laugh it up little Red." Despite her wounded pride, Mercury allowed Ruby to help her up from the floor. "Thank you Ruby. I really do love what you did with my legs." Ruby just gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Are you going to admit that you should have trusted me?" Mercury just gave Ruby a shy smile as she wobbled her way back to their bed. "I still need to check to see what you hid in my legs, but for now I'll just stick with trying to get used to walking around in these heels."

"Pumps." Mercury just gave Ruby a confused look. "Those aren't high heels on your feet, they are pumps." 

"Well I'll still have to get used to them regardless, and even though I love what you did with my legs, don't think I forgot about that favor you owe me." Ruby's enthusiastic face sank a little when she heard Mercury mention the favor she owed her. "Did you think just because I enjoyed your surprise that I would drop the favor you owe me?" Ruby gave the accusatory statement a nervous chuckle. Mercury grabbed her comic and continued to read where she left off. "Don't worry Red, your going to love what I have planned for you."


End file.
